The field of the disclosure relates generally to calibration circuits and, more particularly, to a calibration circuit having a single-wire memory device and a method of use thereof.
Many known radio frequency (RF) sensor systems operate using RF near-field coupling at frequencies ranging from 1 kilohertz (kHz) to 300 gigahertz (GHz). Such sensor systems typically include, for example, and without limitation, a first component in direct contact with an environment to be measured, and a second component not in direct contact with the environment. The first component typically includes a transducer component for sensing some aspect of the environment and an RF component for coupling to the second component. The second component typically includes an interface through which measurements are transmitted to an interrogator. The interrogator is any system suitable for reading an output signal from the sensor.
These known RF sensor systems typically utilize calibration data. Some known RF sensor systems provide calibration data using radio frequency identification (RFID) systems, where an RFID tag is placed on a particular component or machine. Certain other RF sensor systems provide calibration data through firmware updates, which generally entails a manual process. These known RF sensor systems are expensive and complex. In many cases, such as, for example, and without limitation, RF torque sensors, it is desirable for the calibration data to accompany a particular field-replaceable component rather than the interrogator, otherwise referred to as the sensor reader system. A calibration circuit is desirable that provides calibration data for an RF sensor in a cost-effective and non-complex manner, while facilitating the calibration data to accompany a particular component and be physically separated from the sensor reader system.